Hatred and Love
by CyberHell
Summary: A certain Dragon had his eyes on Chase and felt really jealous over Omi because Chase only had his eyes on the Water Dragon. Shounenai, contain violent and charc death.


I've got this idea when I finished watching all 3 seasons of _Xiaolin Showdown_. I must say that I don't like the idea of Chase/Omi ::I'm not an Omi fans Xx; :: I love Raimundo the most! Especially when he turned evil for so many times in the episodes::hearts him muchly:: And I do love Chase Young too! So I ended up pairing them together in this ficcu XD Even though this one is a really angst ficcu that I don't know why I wrote it down lol ;

And English is not my first language and I haven't beta-read this one yet x.x; so please forgive me if you found some misspelling or grammar mistakes etc XD; Other than that, enjoy!

**Hatred and Love**

By: Cyberhell

It's always been him… Always him. No one else. Why? He wasn't that smart or strong or tall, what did he see in him? When we were in the same place, he never looked at me once, it had always been him. I hated him… I despise him more than anything in this world. I loathed him even more if I remembered how his eyes glint every time he put his gaze at the small water dragon. Wasn't I good enough to be someone who stand beside you, I would trade my freedom to be your slave, I would do anything for you…

You'd stolen my heart when you did a Showdown with me, the way you thrown all your attack at me, the flowing dark, velvety long hair, and the evil smile you cast at me. I was feeling the tingling feeling and felt like there was a butterfly in my stomach whenever you smiled at me like that. Then when I had fallen for you, you started to get obsessed with that boy. _Omi, Omi, Omi…_

"_I should train you_". You thought that no one was around to listen your little conversation together, wasn't it? But you were wrong, I _was_ there… I listened to every words that left your lips for that boy. I hated you, enough to kill you with my own hands, to show you how much I had fallen for you.

My soul slowly turned into void and corrupted by the darkness. My kindness was turned into hatred, it was unavoidable… Every time you were talking to that boy, the way you smile, the way you act, you showed him that you '_want_' him. You could fool anyone but me. I knew you better than anyone else, I'd been watching you… Your every move, from dawn to sunset, I know you well…

I'd dreamt this many times before, but I really wanted to see that dream became reality. I wanted to make him scream in agony, in pain as he could feel how he had hurt my heart and the turmoil inside me. They had to pay for what they had done to me… As people said, '_No more mister nice guy_' anymore. You had used all of my kindness away worthlessly. And now, you just have to pay for what you'd done to me. To us…

Yet I never thought that my dream will becomes reality soon, it was too easy. He trusted me too easily and I have to say that I started to like doing this dirty work. Something inside me flaring up, telling me to keep on going and make them pay.

"_Joins the Heylin side, take him away. Take him and keep him for yourself. No one deserve him more than you do… Join the dark side and be his partner in crime for eternity… You don't have to be sad and pained anymore, join them and take him to yourself_"

The sentences kept repeating it self inside of my head, telling me what had to be done, and no one seemed to realize it yet… Soon, soon enough you'd be mine alone, oh evil one. You could start to forget about that useless and shameless water dragon. Soon, you'd have another and stronger dragon that's more suitable for you. Together, we could dominate the world easily…

The plan was set and all I need to do was to work it out. I should thank the beautiful Heylin witch that helped me to accomplish the mission. I'd never felt so happy and free before. I felt the power boiling inside my body already… Yes, this was what I wanted, a power that I craved to kill them. Those who dared to play around with my fragile heart. I couldn't stop my self not to sneer like a Cheshire cat.

All the ruckus that I'd made, playing the bad guy for a little while then imprisoned the Heylin witch into the wooden box, I'd repaid my debt to the Xiaolin Dragons… They suspect nothing from me as they recruited me back into the Xiaolin. It proven that they were weak, without me they couldn't do anything right, even with your precious Omi in the team, they still couldn't do anything. They need me, because I was the strongest in the team, not like some useless shortie that always tried to look oh-so-important.

I hate him…

I hate him more than anything in this world… I wanted to see what _colour_ his blood will be and how he writhed on the ground as he bleed slowly to death. The hatred and sorrow had gnawed my heart away, I couldn't stop myself anymore. Couldn't stop my self not to kill the younger Xiaolin dragon for what he had done…

My body tingle with pleasure as I watched their bodies bloodied on the ground, _lifeless_. A smile played ghostly across my lips. With this, I was free… No more sorrow in my heart that could wound me no longer. No one could hurt me as I resident inside the darkness, unable to go back to the light where I used to stand. The coldness had embrace me lovingly as I sat on the throne that my love once sat on. I could never came back to the Xiaolin since I had dirtied my hands with your blood…

The hatred slowly had eaten my pure soul away, what left was the proof that I once loved you and hated you at the same time… As all emotions were swallowed into the darkness, lost forever.

Fin

Phew, never thought this ficcu gonna take me longer than expected x.x; If you get lost in the story, Raimundo was feeling jealous over Omi because Chase always put his attention to the water dragon, not to Rai. In the end, Rai gave himself up the darkness and killed Omi and Chase… yeah, I know the story sounded so lame XD; ::dodges all the things aimed at her head:: meep::take cover behind a thick wall::

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this ficcu ;D ::hearts::


End file.
